Dark Mobius
Dark Mobius, also known as the Fractured Mirror Zone, is a dystopian alternate universe where Enerjak rules Mobius with an iron fist. Although the entire planet has fallen to his rule, Enerjak is resisted by a team of Freedom FightersCutlass Depardieu, Scarlette Rabbot, Dagger Walrus, Payback Fox, Blockbuster Polar Bear, Demo Duck, and Jani-Ca.Silver the Hedgehog ended up in Dark Mobius after being attacked by Prelate-V in his universe, and assisted the local Freedom Fighters in their fight against Enerjak. Dark Mobius has a counterpart which takes place at around the same time named Light Mobius. History The Rise of Knuckles The timeline of Dark Mobius began to diverge from Mobius Prime's around the time of the reunification talks on Angel Island. Knuckles was upset that his supposed death was used by the politicians as a point of debate. Ultimately the talks were successful and the Dark Legion was allowed to unify with the rest of the island's echidna society. Despite this Knuckles felt the reunification was a "joke" as people continued to identify themselves as either "Ex-Legion" or "original citizens". Knuckles decided to take over, dissolved the High Council and took over the Dark Legion, turning it into his own personal army. This decision upset the Brotherhood, leading to a dispute that ended with Knuckles hurling Spectre through a wall. Beginning a campaign to rid Mobius of its problems Knuckles used his powers to vaporize Dr. Eggman, eliminating him once and for all, apparently sparking jealousy from Sonic. All of Knuckles' decisions ultimately culminated with Julie-Su leaving Knuckles after becoming pregnant. Furthermore Remington, the Chaotix and even elements of the Dark Legion began to turn against him as well. Knuckles then chose to adopt the persona of Enerjak and take on the world by himself. In an effort to protect her daughter from the truth, Julie-Su told Lara-Su that their universe's version of Remington had killed her father. This eventually led to Lara-Su attempting to go back in time and save her father. She ultimately ended up traveling to Mobius Prime, and witnessed a member of the High Council shoot her father. She soon traveled back to her own universe, where her mother told her the truth about her father. The two then embarked on a mission to take down Knuckles. Birth of the Freedom Fighters Lara-Su and her mother soon formed a much larger resistance, organizing what became an army of Freedom Fighters. However Knuckles, who at this point had assumed the identity of Enerjak, virtually crushed the resistance. Julie-Su and the Chaotix had their cores stripped from them and turned into Prelates by Enerjak. Soon, Lara was left with only a handful of allies; as it pained her to think of her foe as her father, she abandoned her name, taking on the alias Jani-Ca once again. (SU: #25) Assistance from Silver Leading the remaining Freedom Fighters, she continued to fight against Enerjak and his Prelate army and eventually developed a plan; she hoped to ambush Enerjak and use the Sword of Acorns to drain away his power. When her team discovered someone being attacked by the Prelates, Jani-Ca's team moved in to save him; the would-be victim turned out to be Silver the Hedgehog, who had traveled to Nekronopolis from his reality while pursuing Prelate-V. While he and Jani-Ca got off to a rough start (due to him mistaking her for another reality's version of herself and using her old name), he eventually accompanied her team to their secret base and Jani-Ca explained their situation and plan to him. However, they soon found themselves ambushed by Enerjak; the villain claimed to have always known where they were, but had kept them around for entertainment value. Because of his interest in Silver's abilities, Enerjak claimed that they were no longer of interest to him. Jani-Ca remained defiant in the face of her corrupted father, and was especially distraught when he revealed a new Prelate especially for her; one based upon her mother, whom Enerjak had rendered into a Core. Elated at first, Silver was shocked as Enerjak dispelled his hold over him with ease and was knocked to the ground with Enerjak declaring Silver had arrived in time to watch him assert complete domination over the world. As this happened, the Freedom Fighters began desperately fighting the Prelates. With the help of Silver the Hedgehog, the Freedom Fighters defeated the Prelates. However, Enerjak quickly attacked and stole the cores of Freedom Fighters, except Silver and Jani-Ca. Enraged by what Enerjak has done, Silver unleashed his power and attacked. Silver then told Jani-Ca to use the Sword of Acorns to drain his power after he beat him into submission. Silver and Enerjak then begin to charge at each other as Jani-Ca recoiled. In the insuring battle with Enerjak, Silver tried to strike Enerjak down with the full extend of his telekinetic powers, even trying to use skyscrapers to hit him and throwing him through a large statue, but Enerjak merely brushed it off and hit Silver with Angel Island, before unleashing a horde of Prelates on him. Silver was initially shocked by seeing all the fallen heroes and was overwhelmed by their forces, but then Jani-Ca arrived at the scene and fend off some attacks. As Silver questioned Jani-Ca if they should fight the remains of the heroes inside the Prelates, Jani-Ca replied that the Prelates do not feel pain, cannot think, feel, or live and cannot be brought back to life without her and Silver's help. With these words, Silver joined Jani-Ca and the two of them managed to fight back the Prelates. Seeing an opening, Silver left the Prelates to Jani-Ca to fight Enerjak again. Silver grabbed Enerjak in his telekinetic grip and dragged Enerjak across the island before hurling him into it far below. However, as Silver thought that with this action he went too far despite his master's warning, Enerjak appeared behind Silver and threw him down on the streets. As Silver resisted Enerjak's vengeful bombardment of Chaos energy, the hedgehog recalled his teachers' lessons and finally realized he could not beat Enerjak with his own power, but could outsmart him with it and turned Enerjak's attacks back at him. The strategy worked and Enerjak found himself wounded and in great pain for the first time in years. Infuriated at how Silver had turned the battle around, Enerjak lept to crush him, only to be stunned by Jani-Ca with the Sword of Acorns. Using an similar version of Tikal's Prayer, Enerjak was drained of all his powers, leaving him as a frail old man, while his powers was transferred to Jani-Ca, making her the newest Enerjak. At first, Silver was worried that Jani-Ca wound go mad with power, but Jani-Ca revealed that she still retained her old personality and discovered that she could take back Cores and figured that she could now restore everyone. Enerjak, now Knuckles again, thanked Jani-Ca for removing the power-induced madness from him, but then asked for a little of his power back to help him get back on his feet. Jani-Ca, however, refused his request and destroyed the Sword of Light, thus making sure no one else would ever could become Enerjak. With the threat of Enerjak neutralized, Jani-Ca now planned to use her new-found powers to restore everyone, clean up and rebuild the planet and return the Chaos Emeralds, and that she won not waste this chance to make things right and gives her word as Guardian. Silver gives her thumbs up and says that he'll "keep her to that" and that he knows where she lives. Jani-Ca recalled Silver saying that his world was in ruin and offered to help, but Silver said that she had her own world to save. Jani-Ca said that was fair enough and promised that she would not be Enerjak for much longer, and thanked Silver as he returned to his own timeline. Aftermath After Silver left, Jani-Ca decided to first restore the cores to their owners in her quest to restore Mobius. Though she would have rather stayed away from there, she went to the Citadel, Enerjak's abode, where the Prelates originated from. Though she felt it was still too soon to forgive Knuckles, she brought him with her as her only source of insight. With Knuckles guidance, she gained entrance by concentrating on wanting to go in, and they arrived at a small room with a throne. Hesitantly following his instruction to sit, Jani-Ca extended her will again and the ceiling vanished with the entire height of the spire, and revealed every victim who had fallen to Enerjak. As she surveyed all of the figures, preserved by the magic that had robbed them of their cores, Jani-Ca found Dr. Eggman, and asked Knuckles if it really was the same person she had heard of, as she thought Knuckles had vaporized him. Knuckles confirmed it was Eggman, and explaining that since he was not in complete control of his power back then, it took much experimentation to restore him and revealed that the doctor was the first person he stole a core from. Jani-Ca learned that the bodies were all preserved as far as Knuckles knew, but he had never tried to restore a core to someone, so Jani-Ca did not know where to begin with. When Knuckles inquired, Jani-Ca remained determined to restore the cores to their owners, but was unsure if she could ever figure it out. Knuckles warned his daughter, however, that without mastering her powers, she could destroy the body, the core, or both and offered to coach her. However, as soon as Knuckles said it meant sharing her powers with him, Jani-Ca silenced him with a look. In that moment, a dark voice began whispering malicious ideas in Jani-Ca's mind, but she chose to ignore it as she knew that this kind of thinking would lead to her becoming what she had been fighting all this time. Jani-Ca realized however, that she could not resist this voice forever, so she had to work fast to restore Mobius. As Jani-Ca remained uncertain who she should try to restore first, Knuckles suggested her mother, but Jani-Ca refused as she would not want to risk botching it and losing her forever. She seethed at Knuckles accuracy, but reluctantly nodded. Knuckles then suggested any of the villains as no one would miss them, but Jani-Ca told him that she did not want any more sacrifices. Knuckles, however, told her that she would have to risk something eventually or she would spent the rest of her immortal life staring at the wall. Jani-Ca then found a familiar face, Remington, and realized that she never really knew him. She hated him in her childhood purely from principle, and his heroism only confused her as she grew up. Finally understanding that he had given everything to try to protect everyone, Jani-Ca said that he would probably volunteer for this if he knew it could save the world. She hoped she was right, and she hoped he could forgive her if she was wrong. She then summoned up a core and offered it to the body, telling him to please wake up. Trivia *It was originally believed that this zone was known as the "Fractured Mirror Zone" based on the name of the storyline that focused on this zone. Although unofficial, the name "Dark Mobius" comes from the Sonic Universe blog. Category:Dimensions